1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of controlling the voltage of power supplied to a 3-dimensional (3D) graphics data processor and the 3D graphics data processor using the method, and more particularly, to a method of controlling the voltage of power supplied to a 3D graphics data processor by using dynamic voltage scaling (DVS) and the 3D graphics data processor using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
OpenGL-ES, Java Mobile 3-dimensional (3D) Graphics Application Program Interface (API), Direct 3D Mobile, and the like are recent standard APIs for mobile 3D graphics. OpenGL-ES, which is a subset of OpenGL, is a cross-platform API standardized for 2D/3D graphics functions in embedded systems.
Reduction of power consumption without a compromise with the performance of a mobile device is an important requirement for a mobile device that is supplied with power from a battery, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA) or a cellular phone. In particular, effective power management is most important to mobile 3D graphics applications such as 3D games or 3D navigations. This is because a number of floating calculations are required per vertex and a number of memory accesses per fragment are required during 3D graphics data processing, resulting in a shortage of power.